Spyder Tales: Royal Checkmate
by FireCracker7
Summary: The Queen plans to start a family...with Peter! MJ has a problem with it, natch. Based on the new Queen character in Spectacular Spiderman.


submission dated 7-1-04  
  
author: FireCracker   
  
(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)   
  
Archive? You'd better.  
  
Warnings: Explicit dialogue, Raunchy stuff.  
  
Pairing: None, featuring MJ and the Queen from Spectacular Spiderman.  
  
The Queen won't go away quietly. MJ's ticked.  
  
A/U   
  
Spyder Tales: Royal Checkmate  
  
Mary Jane poked at her food absently. May sat across from her at the kitchen table, watching in silence.  
  
"Mary Jane..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it again, May! Peter explained to me the situation regarding that woman, but-"  
  
"But nothing. This is hardly Peters' fault."  
  
Mary Jane waved her hands about in frustration. "Well it isn't like you weren't wondering yourself!"  
  
May sighed. "Yes, I know. I jumped to the wrong conclusions about the kiss myself."  
  
The fiesty redhead took a swig of iced tea. "I know Peter was honest with me. It's that Queen freak I don't trust. A woman that crazy is capable of anything!"  
  
May nearly smiled, blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Do you remember that movie, 'Fatal Attraction?'"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, that was a few years ago. Michael Douglas and Glenn Close starred in it, I believe."  
  
"I've known people like her in the past. They become fixated on someone to the point of obsession."  
  
"This is past obsession, May. It's insanity. The crazy witch wants to mate with my husband like he's a breeder or something!"  
  
May winced. "It does seem...a bit hard to swallow. What is she, anyway? A mutant?"  
  
"I have no idea. The media says her background is classified information."  
  
"But why? The public should know."  
  
Mary Jane was thinking. "I don't get it, either. This Queen character suddenly enslaves half of New York. They say she's been around a long time but she doesn't look old enough."  
  
May shook her head. "But why Peter? What's her true plan?"  
  
"Peter doesn't even know all of it-"  
  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...  
  
The two women started, looking around.   
  
"Mary Jane, what on earth-"  
  
The redhead leaped up. "That noise! It's coming from outside."  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"I'm going to check it out. It could be the heating unit, or-"  
  
The door flew open before either of them could move. Dumbfounded, they stared at a woman, clad in black. Dark hair framed inhuman eyes, an eerie shade of gold.   
  
"Ah, so this is the place. How very quaint."  
  
May pointed from across the room. "Mary Jane! Isn't that-"  
  
MJ blinked, stammering. "I...don't believe this. You're that 'Queen' character!"  
  
The woman stepped forward, arrogance in every stride. Silken fabric billowed as she moved.  
  
"I am no 'character' as you so crudely put."  
  
May rose to her feet, angry. "How dare you barge in here!"  
  
The Queen laughed coldly. "You shout at me, old crone? With the merest thought I could hurl you through a window."  
  
"Maybe." May admitted. "But you've got gall calling me old. The reports say you last surfaced during World War II-"  
  
Mary Jane couldn't believe. "What? That was over sixty years ago!"  
  
The Queen seated herself at the table. "I don't concern myself with the past. There are horrible memories for me, far too painful to discuss."  
  
Still May persisted. "You aren't normal, that's for certain-"  
  
"Silence" the Queen lifted her hand, hurling May into a chair.  
  
MJ charged. "If you've hurt her-"  
  
"Stop" the Queen gestured, freezing Mary Jane in her tracks.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Another frozen smile. "As you wish. But be careful of mistakes."  
  
MJ nearly toppled over as she was freed. "May, are you alright?!"   
  
The elderly woman edged to a straighter sitting position. "I've been better. No thanks to this...person!"  
  
Weird yellow eyes glowed. "Both of you, be quiet. I've little patience for prattle."  
  
MJ snorted. "So what do we do, sit here and stare in silence?!"  
  
"Heh. You're funny. I can see why Peter chose you."  
  
May opened her mouth to speak, but MJ shushed her. "Who's Peter?" Mary Jane kept her expression blank.  
  
"There's no need for pretense. I know he isn't here."  
  
"He who?"  
  
"Enough!!" the Queen waved, sending MJ sprawling into a chair next to May. Both women glared at her.  
  
"You got a point to prove?" MJ snapped, balling a fist.  
  
The Queen was smug. "Call me Ana, please. I merely wish to visit my love's human habitation. Most curious."  
  
"'Human habitation? Is the word apartment too large for you?!"  
  
The elegant brunette looked about idly, ignoring her. "This will all soon change."  
  
May blinked. "What will change? Why are you doing these things?"  
  
"I won't bore you with a personal history. Suffice to say I've come to claim what's mine."  
  
"You killed innocent people!"  
  
"No, they were merely drones. Virtually mindless and subject to my will."  
  
Mary Jane recalled something. "What do you mean by 'your love'?"  
  
A shrug. "Peter, who else? He is mine."  
  
The fiery redhead stood, furious. "You've got nerve, lady. Nobody waltzes in here and claims my husband like-"  
  
An invisible force slammed her down. May steadied her in the chair.  
  
"Don't antagonize her, girl. We can't stop her, not like this!"  
  
Ana laughed triumphantly. "Listen to her wisdom, Mary Jane. You have no idea what I'm capable of."  
  
MJ was still defiant, sneering. "We've seen a sample on the local news. Why can't you pick someone else to lay eggs with?!"  
  
"Amusing." Ana sniffed. "I want him for the same reasons you do. Is that so hard to understand?"  
  
"The world is full of eligible men. Find someone willing, and leave my man alone!"  
  
Golden eyes glinted. "Ah, but you're wrong."  
  
Mary Jane folded her arms. "Wrong about what?"  
  
"He's more insect than man."  
  
"Bull, lady. I know him, inside and out. And believe me, he's no 'insect'. Come up with a better excuse!"  
  
"I make no excuses."  
  
"Get your own man!"  
  
"I have."  
  
May coughed loudly. "You presume a lot, Ana. Peter isn't even interested. He's committed to his wife and marriage! Do you have any concept of what that means?!"  
  
Ana turned to her. "Marriage is a human concept, May. I'm not like anyone else, nor is Peter."  
  
"He has strengths and weaknesses, Ana. Everyone does. How is that so different?"  
  
The mysterious brunette almost appeared wistful. "You remind me of someone I knew long ago. Before...I became what I am now."  
  
"And what is that?" Mary Jane wanted to know.   
  
"I am...the genesis of a new age."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"You'll find out in time."  
  
May didn't understand. "But why the mystery? And how does it involve Peter?"  
  
A sigh. "Survivors are strongest. They adapt and change to any environment, any situation."  
  
"So what?" MJ was exasperated.   
  
Ana glared at her. "My love is a true spider. You can't see, have no idea of what he truly is."  
  
"Love?!" Mary Jane spat. "You lunatic...forcing yourself on someone isn't love-" her words choked as she fell to the floor, gasping. May rushed to her side.  
  
"Stop this, Ana! She's defending her husband. What do you expect?!"  
  
Ana stood, hand extended. "I expect her to use common sense. But I can appreciate defending a mate."  
  
MJ gritted her teeth, still out of breath. "Yeah, I just love this girl talk."  
  
Ana reseated herself with a flourish. "Don't be foolish, Mary Jane."  
  
The angry redhead got to her feet. "Okay, lady. You've got power, but guess what? New York's got heavyweights out the wazoo. They'll deal with you soon enough!"  
  
"Not before my plans are carried through. Now seat yourselves, I dislike looking up during a conversation."  
  
May shook her head, tugging MJ back into a chair. "Now what?"  
  
Ana reached into the bustline of her dress. "A small gift for my Spider."  
  
Mary Jane gasped. "Of all the nerve."  
  
Slender fingers set a transparent, golden cube on the table. It was nearly the size of a golfball.  
  
MJ and May stared. Ana smiled at their curiosity. "It's a surprise."  
  
May frowned. "It looks like a jello cube."  
  
"My own recipe, May. The ingredients are made specifically from...my own private batch."  
  
"Batch of what?" MJ didn't like the sound of it. "It's not poisoned!"  
  
Ana was indifferent. "See that he gets that. Otherwise I'll pay another visit, far less pleasant than this one."  
  
"This isn't pleasant."  
  
"That's up to you. Don't provoke me again."  
  
May was suspicious now. "Why is it so necessary Peter eat that? Are you drugging him to achieve your goal?"  
  
Ana lifted an eyebrow. "Curious question. Although 'attracting' is a more accurate term than 'drugging'."  
  
Both women stared. "What?" they said in unison.  
  
"A combination of pheromones and selected body secretions. Sweetened properly, of course."  
  
MJ went pale. /Nasty bitch./  
  
May also was ashen. "That's...disgusting!"  
  
Ana burst out laughing. "You should see your faces!"  
  
"How could you...do something like that?!" MJ couldn't believe. "Make food with-"  
  
"It isn't food per se, but it's edible. There's a considerable amount of protein-"  
  
"We've heard enough!" May nearly wailed. "Please, spare us the details."  
  
Ana shrugged. "It's nature's way."  
  
"There's nothing 'natural' about stealing my husband." MJ persisted. I've yet to hear the reason behind your motivations."  
  
"Hmm." Ana steepled her fingers. "I need a mate, Mary Jane. And not just anyone."  
  
"But why Peter!" a plea.  
  
"It is time. My drones prepare the hive at my discretion. There are other forces at play, but suffice to say Peter is ideal for me."  
  
"Madness." May stated. "You don't even love him."  
  
"But I do. Neither of you can comprehend my position. So many lost years, so alone. Never again!"  
  
"Surely you could find someone in all that time-"  
  
"I can bend any to my will. But that isn't enough."  
  
Mary Jane blinked. "How can you claim to love Peter? You barely know him!"  
  
"How little you know. Over the years I have watched, observed. Other events prevented my return, and he was too young. But now...he is ripe. I've waited long enough."  
  
"And just like that you think it's a done deal? Peter doesn't even want you!"  
  
Ana smiled serenely. "He does, but he'll never tell you so. Carefully have I selected and planned. There is no other for me."  
  
"You're very overconfident." May stated coolly. "And you underestimate the strength of Peters' will."  
  
Ana considered her answer. "Willpower isn't the issue in nature. Ours is a dance older than time. Still, his defiance impresses me. None have ever withstood my influence so strongly. It merely confirms my belief that he is the perfect choice. Our brood will carry the best characteristics from-"  
  
Mary Jane jabbed a finger. "Got news for you, lady. The only 'brood' Peter's going to have is with me. You know, his wife?!"  
  
"Ha! At best you could have one, no more than three at a time. I can give hundreds, thousands."  
  
"Quality over quantity, Queenie."  
  
"Watch your mouth, woman. When the nest is complete this world will be ours."  
  
May stammered in amazement. "How could you even think Peter would go along with that?! What on earth would he do with hundreds of children? It's insane!"  
  
"Children with someone he dosen't want!" MJ added. "That's a sure way to hell."  
  
Ana snarled. "I've seen hell and been back, Mary Jane. And I tell you again he does want me-"  
  
"That isn't love, even assuming it's true."  
  
"He will love me!" the Queen roared. "It's only a matter of time. The more resistance, the sweeter the conquest. Spiders dance when the web is made."  
  
Mary Jane bit down a sharp retort. May interrupted, clearly annoyed.  
  
"You don't force a life relationship, Queen. This obsession baffles me. And while we don't have the power to stop you, we can disapprove freely. What happens after this so called 'nest' hatches?"  
  
"We rule, old woman. Insects make the largest population on the planet."  
  
Mary Jane was smug. "Spiders aren't insects-"  
  
"They're related in the same manner humans are to chimpanzees."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"It wasn't intended to be. A new dawn, a new era of perfection."  
  
Mary Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh brother, another one. Look, Ana. You aren't the only powered baddie to come down the pike with this idea."  
  
"I will be the first to succeed."  
  
"They all say that, too."  
  
"I suffer no delusions of grandeur. My army is the largest on earth, always growing. It is part of the natural order."  
  
"So is survival of the fittest."  
  
"And the luckiest. But luck won't save the humans. In any case, Peter is still mine."  
  
May sniffed. "Whether he wants to be or not."  
  
Ana turned to Mary Jane again. "You asked why I wanted Peter. In addition to his obvious physical qualities, he is the living embodiment of spiders."  
  
"You sound like Zeke."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Another guy with spider powers, who told Peter he has a hidden heritage-"  
  
"Hmm. So he is not unaware, then. Good."  
  
"I didn't understand Zeke any more than I understand you. First you say you've chosen Peter. Then you make it sound like it's fate."  
  
Ana stood, stretching langorously. "Damn, I ache so bad. When will Peter return?!"  
  
"Stinking skank." MJ muttered. May shushed her.   
  
"How should we know?" Mary Jane said aloud. "He's on a case, presumably."  
  
Ana snarled to herself. "I need him, it must be soon-"  
  
MJ finally exploded, unable to contain her hatred. "You disgusting piece of filth. Go get spayed!"  
  
"Mary Jane!!" May shouted, too late. The redhead found herself pinned against the kitchen wall, held by an unseen force.  
  
Ana squeezed her jaws painfully. "Why shouldn't I kill you now? Tell me!"  
  
MJ gasped against the hold. "Because I'm not...afraid to call you a loose bitch with a hot coochie."  
  
"You make nature sound vile, woman."  
  
Another cough. "It is...when you talk about screwing my husband in front of me."  
  
"Bah. A legal document only. Mating is eternal, the true-" Ana paused.  
  
"What's happening now?" May looked around with uncertainty. Ana released Mary Jane suddenly, toppling her to the floor. The Queen took on a strange, blissful expression.  
  
Mary Jane staggered up, her throat raw. "Bullshit..."  
  
The sultry brunette turned suddenly, heading for the door. "Yes. He's nearby, I can sense it. His trail is strong!"  
  
"Funky freak." MJ mumbled again, leaning against May.   
  
The Queen took no further notice of them. Hurling the door wide open, she strutted out without so much as a backward glance.  
  
Mary Jane collapsed against May. "Dammit, I've got to do something. The crazy bitch is moving in on Peter and I can't stop her!"  
  
"Is there someone we could call?"  
  
"Yeah...she's not the only action on the block. Others have the ability and knowledge to stop her. Wish I did, though."  
  
May laughed ruefully. "I know what you mean. Had a flashback myself of my younger days..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Fifty years ago I would have belted her."  
  
Mary Jane smiled bitterly. "I would've paid to see that!"  
  
A sigh. "Come on, let's make a few calls."  
  
Hours later  
  
"Mary Jane? Anyone here?" Peter walked through the apartment. A small note was on the kitchen table.  
  
GONE TO DO SOME INVESTIGATING, TIGER. MAY'S WITH ME. WILL EXPLAIN LATER. LOVE, MJ.  
  
Keen brown eyes blinked. "What in the world is she investigating?" Peter casually noticed a clear, amber toned cube on the table. A small smile curved his lips.  
  
"Hmmm..." he sniffed. "Nice." some instinct made him taste it. It was sweetish, with a creamy texture. Peter rolled the dissolving mixture on his tongue, savoring.  
  
"Damn, that's tasty. Wonder what's in it? MJ's always coming up with something new!"  
  
Smiling, he went to take a shower.   
  
THE END 


End file.
